A Family Reunion
by The-First-Polymythical
Summary: Sasuke has never been one to sit down and listen to reason, even from those he once called his "closest friend", or if given the chance, his own family. DISCONTINUED.
1. A Place from Long Ago

So, this is my first story, or at least the first chapter in my first story.

I could probably do this whole idea in one, long story, but because I don't want to work on the whole thing right now I'll submit it in pieces.

And of course, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I'm just a fan.

* * *

><p>There was nothing odd about the lake itself, really. And even though calling it a lake might be a bit generous, people had always referred to it that way in the few conversations it might appear. Calling it a "pond" gave off the impression that it was a little, insignificant thing and that was most certainly not the case, because it was here that something very important and sacred happened. It was at this spot that water and flames meet for the first time, and although it might sound strange, it was at this innocent looking lake that the fire grew and grew until it was strong enough to accept the challenge that the fire bearer's life would have.<p>

That's why Sasuke was shocked to find himself at this spot, the lake literally all he could see. It was a place that was very vivid in his memory, although of course in his mind he could see the hill with its wooden walkway that descended down to the dock and the buildings of the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the distance behind him. And there was the forest that hid the lake from three sides that always held such great mystery to him as a child, although he couldn't ever remember venturing into it. Maybe sometime he had, although most of the events from his childhood seemed like they were from another life, despite his ability to remember most of them so clearly. Lately he had been thinking about them often, bringing up parts of his life that he had scarcely remembered before. He had never felt so close to the child he had once been, but at the same time he had never felt so far away. But he was okay with that, since it seemed that lately his life had been filled with extremes so diverse that he wondered why the choices hadn't torn him apart.

But he didn't want to think about those terrible things now. Not when he was so confused. You'd think it would be hard to become confused in a place you knew so well, but the problem was that the lake was all he knew. After the lake and its guardian wall of trees stopped, Sasuke could see nothing. Just a vast expanse of white nothingness that might have gone on forever, or might have stopped right there. It was impossible to tell. And as much as Sasuke wanted to figure out where the hell he was, something else caught his attention first.

From where he sat on the flawless white ground Sasuke could see two figures sitting on the end of the wooden dock that jutted out into the water. From this distance he could make out very little about the pair as they gazed out at the still surface of the water, other than the distinct jet black hair that looked like spots of night in this endless world of white. And even though it should have been impossible for him to know, Sasuke could feel it somewhere inside of him that he knew these people. Before he could stop himself, two words had escaped his lips.

"Mother? Father?"


	2. Harsh Words

**Well, this took me a lot longer to write then I intended. But I had school to deal with, and a very very bad case of writers block. . .**

**But I still got it finished ( And it's a lot longer than the last one )! Reviews ( hopefully with constructive criticism! ) are much loved and appreciated.**

**Oh and as a side note, the first paragraph of this chapter does not reflect my feelings towards Uchiha Sasuke, it's just his ego talking, I swear!**

* * *

><p>At one point in his life Sasuke would have told you that the only thing that he truly trusted was what he had witnessed with his own eyes. Now, a few years older and infinitely wiser, he knew better. He knew that even an Uchiha's eyes could see things wrong, could look at a situation and come to the wrong conclusion. That was what he assumed was happening here, that this was all some . . . some what? He refused to call this an illusion, simply because he could think of no one in this world who could cast a genjutsu on him and his all-seeing eyes. But then again, he could think of nothing else it <em>could<em> be. The idea that he was dreaming crossed his mind for a moment before being dismissed as quickly as it came. It had been a long time since he had last dreamt, and besides, dreams never felt this _real_.

A few thoughts popped into the teenage Uchiha's head as he continued to think about the situation that faced him, and the more he thought about it, the more he thought that this was a simple case of mistaken identity.

_I am too far away to see them clearly. _

_Black hair like that isn't really that uncommon._

_Mother and Father are dead._

_. . ._

_And the dead don't come back to life._

But as soon as that last thought crossed his mind, he laughed. It was a harsh, forced sound that reminded him that he had not laughed in a long time. But what incentive did he have to laugh? It's not like Madara or Zetsu would crack jokes randomly, even if some people might find it comical to watch Zetsu's black and white sides argue over the simplest of things. But it wasn't like his thought had been "ha-ha" funny. It was just silly for him to think that the dead could not be brought back to life, since in the twisted world into which he had been born; it _was_ possible, for the right price. But still, for what reason would that wanna-be snake sage –

"Sasuke, why don't you come and sit with us?" called a voice that Sasuke had not heard in years. It even took him a few moments to place the voice with a face, and when he did, he wondered how he could have ever forgotten it when the memories of the voice's owner were all so vivid in his mind. Memory was- is- a strange thing. But after his brief moment of confusion the full meaning of what he had heard hit him.

His father was here, was _alive_. Or at least as alive as someone brought back by Kabuto could be. And of course, if the man sitting on the dock was his father, then surely the women by his side was his long dead mother. Curiosity spurred Sasuke to his feet, and suddenly the raven haired boy was on the dock, a mere few feet from his deceased parents. He was breathing heavily and somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he had just sprinted the whole distance between his waking place and the lake, although he couldn't remember his legs carrying him to this spot.

"Thank you for joining us, Sasuke-kun," Mokoto Uchiha said as she turned to look up at her son. She was smiling a smile that did not quiet reach her eyes, although the baffled Sasuke wasn't in a right enough mind to notice. "Why don't you take a seat?" she continued, gesturing to the open spot on the edge of the dock next to her.

Sasuke sat, his mind failing him as he searched for something to say. There was silence for a moment, and then Fugaku spoke. "How is a father to deal with something like this?" he mused, not turning to look at his son as he spoke. Why did Sasuke suddenly feel as if a lead ball had been dropped into his stomach?

"Deal with what, Otousan?" Sasuke asked, something compelling him despite the feeling of dread that had just taken root in him.

"Deal with the failure . . . of both of my sons," Fugaku stated after a moment of hesitation, although the words completely set Sasuke off balance all the same. They had not been what he was expecting, not in the slightest. A wave of anger suddenly rose off of the young Uchiha, his eyes gleaming bright red. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when his father began again, although he seemed to not notice his son's anger.

"I suppose it's my fault, really. I didn't raise either of you right, so it's no surprise that you would both turn out so . . . _wrong_," Fugaka continued, however Sasuke was already on his feet, his body tense with anger.

Was the boy really angry at what his father had just said? A little, as anyone would be. But more than anything he was hurt, the feeling like a kunai being rammed into his chest. But his life had been full of pains, little and large ones, which he had learned to cope with by taking and turning them into something much more bearable: anger. Anger was an emotion that didn't have to deal with any of the others, it didn't have to deal with love, or sadness, or jealousy. It just burned and burned until its bearer had nothing left to give it, or until the cause of the anger- _the pain_- was gone. It made things so much easier to deal with, and Sasuke had taken refuge in it all his life. That wasn't about to change now.

"How dare you talk about Itachi and me that way!" Sasuke snapped, eyes blazing. Fugaku seemed to have finally noticed his son's anger and looked up now, although his look was thoughtful and nothing more. Mikoto had not looked at her son since she had greeted him, and her gaze had retreated back to the glassy surface of the lake.

Fugaku sighed in response to Sasuke's anger before continuing on, his expression becoming one of neutrality; as if he didn't care if he hurt his own flesh and blood. "You have an Uchiha's spirit, more so than Itachi, but that great strength is a doubled edged sword, like our Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke. And what you lack, what I failed to teach you, is how to use that as an advantage. It has always been your greatest weakness, the way you charge off, thinking only of getting stronger and not of what the consequences of your actions will be."

Sasuke's teeth ground together in anger and both of his hands where clenched into fists as he listened in an angry silence to what his father had to say. _Why can't he just be proud of me? _Sasuke thought bitterly. He had always worked so hard to gain his father's approval and even after all he had been though his father could still only see the faults in him! He didn't want to listen to this any longer. But still, Sasuke knew in his heart that he could sit here all day and listen to his father chastise him and still be able to fight back against his words, but what he knew that he could not bear was his father saying that anything about his dear older brother was _wrong_. Some of it may have been a bit naïve in the young Uchiha's mind, but to call Itachi Uchiha a failure was a crime and a punishment that his older brother did not deserve.

"And to think that I was actually happy to see you alive a moment again," Sasuke snapped, the rouge shinobi doing everything in his power to stop himself from shaking with rage.

Fugaku knew that this statement was meant to hurt him, but he only found amusement in it, and that was clear from the wry smile that spread across his face. "Alive, Sasuke? I'm not alive, and neither are you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I made Fugaku look like an ass on purpose. I've seen so many fanfics where the two of them meet up and Fugaku is the kind and caring father figure, but I really don't see him that way in my mind!<strong>

**Anyways, that's it for chapter two! Hopefully it doesn't take me as long to get out the third one ( My friend might kill me if it does ) . . . although it doesn't make a difference if no one's really reading this. . .**

**But I need the writing practice, so I will continue this even if only one or two people ever see it xD**


End file.
